


Sweets

by luciferwrote



Series: kengan character & reader. [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Kengan Month 2020, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote
Summary: You and Sayaka share a dessert in a café! Enjoy!
Relationships: Katahara Sayaka/Female Reader, Katahara Sayaka/Reader
Series: kengan character & reader. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sweets

The two of you have been dating for a few weeks. The infamous honeymoon phase still lingers heavily between the two of you and you both can’t help but make eyes at each other every chance you get. Even now, in the middle of a crowded café.

It’s not something you mind, of course, Katahara Sayaka is easy on the eyes and just being in her presence is far better than anything you can think of. Well, _almost_ anything. 

Beneath the small café table, you tap your foot against hers before coyly flicking your eyes over to her. She smiles and runs the toe of her heeled shoe along your ankle.

You want to lean forward across the table and kiss her, tuck her plaited hair behind her ear and pull her into your arms but the waitress arrives with your order -- two iced coffees and soufflé cheesecake to share! 

“This looks so good!” Sayaka beams, wasting no time in grabbing a fork and taking a piece of the dessert. 

You sip at your coffee, lovingly watching your girlfriend’s expression dissolve into pure bliss as her glossed lips pull the cheesecake from the utensil. 

“Babe, you have to try this!” She says through a mouthful, before taking another piece to offer to you. 

“Is it really that good?” You ask, a little skeptical. You’ve never been one for sweets, but Sayaka could convince you of almost anything. 

“Yes!”

You part your lips for her, and she gingerly carries the sweet into your mouth. The cheesecake lands on your tongue and your palate is flooded with a tangy, creamy flavor. As your eyes grow wide, you hum against the heavenly taste in disbelief at how a dessert is able to taste so good. 

Lost in your surprise, Sayaka catches you off guard and lands a kiss along the corner of your mouth.

You smile, a heated blush creeping along your face as you swallow your piece down. You want more of her kisses; more of her mouth against yours and the warm embrace of her arms. 

You peer at her, mesmerized by her bright eyes and it occurs to you both that the two of you are thinking the exact same thing.

“We should finish this quickly and then head back home!” You say abruptly, your eyes still trained on Sayaka as you dig into the dessert. 

“Yes, please!” She agrees, a little breathless and flushed but no less enthusiastic than you.

**Author's Note:**

> For #KenganMonth2020 on Twitter set up by the wonderful @ raisinlily ! Thank you!


End file.
